Possessive Love
by Cora Zabini
Summary: DracoHermione.... Set after the war in 7th year, Draco is obsessed with Hermione  in love with her in other words. He does everything he can to keep her. Watch the struggles Draco go through to keep Hermione with him.
1. The Beginning of Draco’s New Life

-1He had loved her for years, since the time she had punched him in third year it had imprinted on his mind. But he couldn't do nothing but watch from afar, watch everything she did and say. If someone asked Draco what did Hermione Granger have for breakfast one morning he could easily recite it. This year was different, the war had ended, good had triumphed over evil. Draco had turned over to the light, his father however did not and died during the final battle. His mother now free of the clutches of her husband gave Draco free reign on what he wanted to do in life. In the weeks up to the final battle Draco had made a friendship with Hermione, but it was not to be with her friends Weasley and Potter they still did not trust him. But did he care, Draco was young, rich, single, starting his final year at Hogwarts and in love.

Draco's time during the summer was spent planning a way to win the heart of Hermione Granger, setting up a home for which he planned to share with Hermione. Oh yes, Draco had planned his and Hermione's entire life out. His favourite pass time was to imagine his life with Hermione, where she would be laying in bed all sated after they had made love, while Draco's head was balanced on Hermione's ever growing stomach, due to their child growing. Yes Draco knew what he wanted and he was going to get it! He had also thought up a safety net, one would say, if things did not go as planned he could use this "safety net" to ensure their union no matter what!

That leads to today Draco was waiting on Platform 9 ¾, waiting for a glimpse of Hermione. Just as he was going to board the train he noticed his Hermione walk through the barrier. He was shocked to see that she had changed so much.

Hermione's hair was no more bushy, it was soft with ringlets that framed her face. Her body had evened out, her face was that of an angel, her lips inviting. All in all to Draco she was a Goddess - His Goddess, one that no one else could touch. But Draco noticed that many of the male population were gawping at her, even the Slytherins. He did not like that one bit. He had to say hi to her and show his fellow Slytherins who she belonged to.

He began to walk to her, but she noticed him first and ran over to him, for this he was glad.

"Hi Draco, did you have a good summer?" she said.

"Hey, yea I did thanks, how about you?" Draco said moving beside her so they both looked at the train, so he could slip his hand upon her back in a possessive manner. Which he did successfully, considering the looks he was receiving off the male population they had gotten the idea. With that he smirked.

"Yea it was excellent, I went to the Weasley's" she said cheerfully "and shhhh I'm not supposed to tell anyone yet not until we get to Hogwarts that Ron and I are going out" she whispered but had a contented smile on.

Draco just sneered at the idea of the Weasley touching his witch. "Yuk Weasley don't make me sick! How can you go out with him? How long have you been going out? Do you Love him? - " Draco was getting more and more panicked with the questions he was asking.

"DRACO! Calm down, one question at a time. Ill answer your last question I think I do love him" she looked off into a dazed trance.

Draco was fuming _what am I going to do….. This can't be happening no no no!!._ He had to use the "safety net". As quick as anything Draco grabbed Hermione around the waist and apparated to the home he had gotten ready for them. No one could enter the home without invitation, so he was free from any disturbances.

Draco did not release Hermione, he took her to their bedroom and placed her on the bed, where he proceeded to magically tie her to the bed. Of course she was scared but she did not scream because she trusted Draco.

"Draco what's going on? We're supposed to be on the train!!" she was becoming more and more frightened.

Draco approached the bed and laid down beside her, where he leaned up on his right elbow, while his other hand was stroking Hermione's face.

"It's ok my love, your safe, I would never hurt you." Draco smiled down at Hermione.

"Draco what on earth are you talking about! Release me this instance and explain yourself" she shouted.

"I won't release you, until I'm happy you won't hurt yourself. As for explaining myself …. I've loved you since third year, I couldn't start a relationship with you because father would of killed you. So instead I watched you, when the war came I turned to the side of the light for you" he then moved to straddle her where he started to kiss her neck. "Now my father is dead I have no fear of you getting hurt. But when I heard you say that you were in love with Weasley" He spat out the name. "I grew scared, your meant to be mine! Not Weasley's I planned it all out!…… but no matter you're here now, and I intend to keep you with me". Draco then swooped down and claimed Hermione's lips in a possessive, hard kiss.

Hermione was squirming beneath him, the bounds on her wrists and ankles were causing her pain. Draco was like an animal, touching Hermione anywhere he could. He was in heaven!

Draco after 5 minutes or so leant back on his legs, smiling like the Cheshire Cat. "Now I need you to wear this ring" He placed the ring on Hermione's left hand ring finger, with a struggle. Just as it was placed on Hermione's eyes glazed over. The ring was similar to the Imperious Curse the wearer would do as they were told, but they had more emotion, they could smile, frown, in other words look completely like themselves. The ring could also make the user seem in love with the person who placed the ring on them. It reeked of dark magic……of course it was Draco had gotten it in Nockturn Alley earlier in the summer.

"Hello love, you ready to go to school, il just owl the Headmaster telling him we will be late" he stroked Hermione's face, while he undone the bounds.

She smiled at Draco "Of course" Draco leaned in to give a kiss but Hermione swooped up to give a kiss, it was wondrous for Draco he had wanted this for years. Although he wanted her whole, but he knew he couldn't with the interference of Weasley.

It was the beginning of Draco's new life.

* * *

This is my first fanfic on here!! ahhhhh hehe... well i want 5 reviews before i update... just to know it is worth it to continue. If you have any helpful comments concerning this fanfic please tell me!! Also if you have any questions please leave a review.

Fnx

Cora xox


	2. The Return

Chapter 2

When Draco and Hermione returned to Hogwarts hand in hand, they were greeted by a stern looking Professor Snape. Snape quirked an eyebrow at their joint hands. It made Snape very suspicious, over the summer Snape had spent a few weeks at the Weasley's because Headmaster Dumbledore (sp) was there. The Order was still on alert with the stray Death Eaters. Snape had seen the closeness of Hermione and Ron and he had even heard their declaration of love for one another. So obviously seeing Draco and Hermione holding hands he was immensely suspicious. But there was another issue that concerned Snape.

The week before Snape returned to Hogwarts he had visited Narcissa and Draco. While Snape was having a conversation with Draco an owl had come through the window. Obviously Draco knew who the owl was from because he had smiled, actually smiled no spiteful smirk, no a full blown smile. When Draco was finished with the letter he re-seated himself next to Snape and what came out of Draco's mouth made him cringe. "I love Hermione". Snape reassured himself that it was a passing fancy.

So when he greeted the pair, who appeared to be smitten with one another, he was shocked and suspicious.

"Hello Draco, Ms Granger" Snape said kindly.

"Hey Professor" Draco then nudged Hermione, who was gazing lovingly at Draco.

"Ermm, errr Good Evening Dra- Professor Snape" Hermione stuttered.

Snape eyed her, she seemed dazed and Draco was getting uncomfortable with Snape's piercing gaze upon Hermione. Snape would find out what was going on, maybe not because he cared but because his obsessive compulsive side would not let him pass up an investigation .

"The Headmaster would like to see you in his office" Snape said.

"Come on my love" Draco said to Hermione.

Hermione just nodded and walked with Draco to the Headmasters office. When they reached the Gargoyle Snape said "Skittles". The Gargoyle jumped aside to give entrance to them. When they entered the office Snape told them to sit down on the chairs. Draco sat on a single seat while Hermione came and sat on his lap.

"MISS GRANGER! I hardly think that is appropriate" Snape shouted looking utterly disgusted. Hermione jumped off Draco's lap in fright and seated herself in one of the other chairs. Draco whipped round to glare at Snape for shouting at His woman, Snape was totally shocked by the glare Draco sent his way, if looks could kill he would be dead, a thousand times over.

Before Snape could reprimand Draco the Headmaster strutted (haha strutting imagine it) through the entrance to his desk, where he seated himself and stared at the people in his room with a wide smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. In his hand were two twinkling badges, which made Draco's eyes bulge, but Hermione seemed unaffected because she had her gaze on Draco.

"Well I got your owl Draco, I just wished to see you both to congratulate you on becoming Head Boy and Head Girl. You will be having you own quarters, with a kitchen, bathroom and small library." Dumbledore moved his gaze upon Hermione, thinking she would be ecstatic with receiving Head Girl and having her own private Library. But he was sadly mistaken because it seemed all she was interested in was Draco, who was holding her hand. Like Snape, Dumbledore quirked his eyebrow at their joint hands.

"Right errm, well since the feast has finished Professor Snape will take you to the Head quarters" Dumbledore said gazing with concern at Hermione's eyes. "Well congratulations again. Professor Snape" In a goodbye gesture, when the two adolescents walked out the door Dumbledore caught Snape's eyes giving him a concerned look.

Snape nodded in understanding and in a twirl of his robes he had exited the office. Stalking after the two Heads, they were no longer holding hands but Draco had his arm wrapped around Hermione's waist in a possessive gesture.

When they all reached the Heads portrait, which displayed a young man with a violin with five of the most beautiful, one could say they were veelas, dancing around the man. The man who was called Methos gretted the Heads and asked for the password. Snape told the Heads the password "Quentin" and allowed them to enter. When Draco entered the dorm he was amazed beyond belief. The common room was decked out with the colours Brown, Red and Cream. The sofas and chairs were red and brown, they looked invitingly soft, the fire place was that of the Tudor era all made of marble. The floor was half wood and half carpet, the carpet was red and fluffy while the wood was burnt colouring. All in all the common room looked exceedingly inviting.

Again Hermione was emotionless to what was going on around her, all she was concerned with was Draco. Without either Hermione and Draco knowing Snape had already left. Draco was getting concerned with Hermione, yes the ring was doing it's job but it was doing it too well. Draco thought the ring would let her do other things, other than pining after Draco, he wasn't complaining it was what he wanted. But people would start to get suspicious, clearly Snape was one of them.

Draco was weighing down his options, he could either take her off the ring permanently, so he could work on modifying the ring, risking Weasley and Potter taking her away and her telling someone. Or he could take her off the ring occasionally, like in the Heads common room where he could still work on the ring. But that would take too long, people could get too suspicious of Hermione's behaviour before he could modify the ring.

Draco needed some rest before he continued plans on the ring. So he took Hermione into his room by the hand, and told her to change into one of his shirts, it came to her knees. To Draco should was like Heaven, but he didn't want to take her yet. Draco actually wanted to make it special, where he would take her on a date, they would dance then return to their dorm and make sweet love, like a proper couple.

He then put her in his King Sized bed, which thankfully was of Draco's house colours, Slytherin. Draco spooned Hermione to him and held her tightly to him. Leaving a trail of kisses on her neck.

"Good night, My love" Draco said before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, the first for months. For that he would be glad.

* * *

Well this is the second chapter of my fanfic. I have have been working on it for like 2 hours. yes there must be many mistakes in there. But considering i recieved 6 reviews and i don't know when i might be updating because of my studies. Like i have told some of you who reviewed that i wouldn't be able to update for like 2-3 weeks thats still the case. 

But this all just popped into my head. I'm not sure i like it... i might delet it later. Tell me if you want me to keep it in and i will!!:)

Again review, not flams!

Thank Merlin i havn't recieved any YET!

Thanks again to thoughs who reviewed... i do write back to all my reviewers. considering they take the time review i think its onyl far if i spend the time to write back.

Well hope you all like it. Again if you have any questions leave a review all message me.

Cora xox


	3. Problems

-1Chapter 3

It was a quiet morning at Hogwarts, if one was to listen carefully they could hear the early morning birds singing their song. If they were to look outside they would see the early dew over the surrounding grounds, it looks like a transparent carpet above the grounds. All of Hogwarts were silent this morning, the students still in their warm beds, the elves making the breakfast, most of the teachers also in bed.

But one of those teachers had been up all night. Why must we ask, was a teacher up this early and who could it be?

Well ever since Professor Snape had left the love struck couple the evening before, he had immediately set to work to try and find out what was going on. He just couldn't think that the two could possibly love one another so quickly, let alone talk to one another. Even though they had been chatting together for weeks he still couldn't believe THAT was possible. At first he believed that Hermione had been Imperio-ised (spelling?). But for sure Draco, even though it hurt Snape's ego, wasn't capable of producing such a strong spell. _For Christ Sake, the boy ran and cried when the chit of the girl hit him. _So what had he done?

Professor Snape stayed up all night to try and figure out what Draco had done to the girl. But he couldn't come up with any results.

"He might of wooed the girl…….nah not likely, she was besotted with the Weasley boy" Snape mumbled to himself, whilst rubbing his bristly chin.

"hmm maybe it's Parkinson in disguise?…..no, no, NO! Lack of sleep sure isn't helping with this!! Dammit I have 7th years this morning" Snape growled out, slamming his fists to his table, which were full of marking papers.

"How did that Longbottom boy ever make it into my class….I'll never know. Stupid dunderheads" Again Snape mumbled as he entered his bathroom.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123445678912345678912345678912345678912345678912456789

Draco woke like any other morning, he stretched his legs, then his arms and finally yawned like a man who had a peaceful sleep. He opened his eyes to the rising sun, _huh rising sun? I shut my curtains last night?_ Draco reached out beside him to grab Hermione to him, but instead groped at the invisible air.

Draco whipped round to Hermione's side of the bed to find her gone. He felt her side and found it cold, she must have been gone quite a while. Draco scrunched up his eyes in confusion. Suddenly he flung off his covers to get out the bed, in doing so he heard an object hit the floor and roll under the bed. Draco froze in the process of exiting the bed.

Ever so slowly he descended to the floor, where he knelt and bent forward to look under the bed. It must have been something small, because he could not see it straight away. He went to brush it away as a loose nail. As he went to stand up, his eyes caught a small golden object on his side of the bed. His whole body shook and he felt as if someone had walked over his grave. He retrieved the ring and noticed it as Hermione's ring in which he gave her the day before.

"That's odd I thought it couldn't come off" Draco mumbled to himself.

"You must of held the hand in which that ring was on during the night and it slid off" Said a cold voice.

Draco whipped round to see Hermione at the doorway of his room, showing no emotion on her face, except her eyes were as cold as ice and her wand pointed at him.

"You should of thought more carefully in your plan to seduce me to your bed, even I, I admit stupidly, believed you wouldn't resort to force" Hermione growled angrily while stepping further into the room.

"No, no …H..ermione-" Draco stuttered.

"Oh shut it Malfoy, you haven't changed one bit. Still taking what you want, when you want without a care of how much it hurts the people around you!!" Hermione shouted, shaking from head to toe, wand shaking and an unbelievable rate.

Draco tried to ignore that she had called him Malfoy, it had taken weeks for her to call him by his name, he winced.

"Please Hermione you have to understand that I love you, you would never be my bed mate, I would never ever dream of using you like that!" Draco pleaded with her, while discreetly picking up his wand.

"Malfoy you idiot, why didn't you try and seduce me, not by force" Hermione sighed.

"I was trying to, why do you think I tried so hard to become your friend. But your with that WEASLEY" spitting his name out like it was poison. "I stood no chance. Knowing Weasley he would try and marry you as soon as possible. Your mine! Not his!! Your meant to be mine, I could give you everything, you would want for nothing. I cannot have that Weasley touch you Hermione" Draco flicked his wand at his bedroom door, which slammed immediately and locked.

Hermione whipped round to the door, this gave Draco the perfect opportunity. He quickly moved his wand towards Hermione and quickly disarmed her. Her wand went flying to Draco's outstretched hand. He quickly pocketed the wand. Hermione stood there confounded, mouth slightly parted and eyes wide.

"Malfoy give me -" Hermione began calmly.

"Shut up! No it's time you listen. I'm not letting you go, EVER! Weasley can get fucked for all I care. And you know what Hermione, all I care about is you and me"

"Malfoy please think rationally, that….that ring doesn't work, your saw Snape last night and Dumbledore they suspect something is wrong. So if you know, you release me I wouldn't tell no one. I don't love you Malfoy, that ring would only be a farce. You wouldn't have the real me" Hermione pleaded.

Whilst Hermione had been pleading, Draco had been pacing in front of her clenching and unclenching his fists. When he heard her say she didn't love him he stopped. His breathing became erratic and he was becoming irrational. _This cannot be happening__……__ it__'__s that Weasel he__'__s turned her against me__…__..yes, yes __…__..deep down she loves me __……__yes!_

Draco was in his own fantasy world believing she returned his obsessive love. Draco walked over to Hermione, who backed away until she hit the wall. Draco stood in front of her and lifted his hand to stroke her tear stricken cheek. Hermione whimpered in response.

"No my love I do not believe that. You just need to remember your feelings. I think its time you had a little sleep don't you?" Draco smiled evilly raising his wand.

"Draco please" Draco paused at her saying his name. "please just stop, your not well"

"Oh I'm perfectly well, you just need to love me, like I know you do. Remember the hugs, the letters you sent with kisses and the holding of hands. Oh you love me" Draco said maniacally.

"Draco your crazy" she screamed "you don't know what your doing, your obsessed, I'm just your bloody friend nothing more" Hermione sobbed. "I don't love you, I never will and I'm not yours!!" She then screamed. "I hate -"

Draco quickly grabbed her by the throat and squeezed.

"NO! Shut up! I don't want to hear it! Your mine, and what is mine STAYS with ME!" Draco said roughly, while shaking her.

Hermione screamed while Draco raised his wand and muttered a sleeping spell. Immediately she went limp in his arms. He then carried her to his bed where he proceeded to tie her there. Feeling a bit like dey'javu (yes can't spell it). He gently stroked her cheek and kissed her on the forehead. Draco had silent tears running down his face while smiling at Hermione.

Yes what Hermione had said had hurt him deep, he knew now she could never love him how he loved her. But he made a pact with himself that he would never release her from him, she was his willing or not!

After some more caresses and kisses Draco got off the bed and left his room, of course he put a series of complicated locking charms on his door, while playing with the ring.

He had work to do!

* * *

Wow I know it has been ages. Personally i do not like this fanfic i have written...i like the story line...it's just it hasn't been Beta'd. But oh well!! 

People have been asking me when i will update, so i have been working for 2 hours to do this chapter today!! its longer than the other two. This shows us how mentally unstable Draco is.

Well i will give reasons to people who don't know why i havn't updated, reasons are i have been having bad writers block ahhhh (but thanks to a reviewer who has helped kick my arse into gear, to update for you lovely people!). The other reason is that i have just moved recently so lifes a bit hectic... i have boxes all around me ahhhh!!

Well thanks for the reviews guys, keep them up! I will eventually re-write the first two chapters...or if people don't want me to...i'll leave them.

Well keep reviewing people ...constructive crit!! No Flames !! Oh check out my other fic, if you havn't already, Obsessions of the Nymph. Its a Lumione fic and a one-shot at the moment. And that HAS been Beta'd :)

ENJOY and toodles!!

Hopefully i will update soon...im not abandoning this fic!!

Cora x kisses


	4. Heart Breaking

That day Draco asked for leave for him and Hermione, Hermione being ill and Draco doing extra credit work. But instead he went to the library to visit the restricted area. He had full access because of his Head Boy privileges. There he searched and searched for a way to change the ring to how he wanted it, the primary goal was that she did what she was told and of course that he wouldn't lose that control.

But the searching did not yield any positive results for him. There was one book that mention a dark spell that could make a person do what ever the user wanted them to do, without the zombie like state of the Imperious curse. So if Draco was to tell Hermione to stop telling people that he has control, she would have to stop. How positively evil.

The only problem was that it only mentioned it, not how to do the spell and such. So Draco had much more work ahead of him, how frustrating. So he decided to leave it for the day and return to his love.

When Draco reached the portrait to his dormitory, he all of a sudden became boiling with pent up frustration of the day, when he saw Weasley trying to get into _his_ Dormitory.

"What are doing, Weasley?" Draco sneered.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing Ferret boy?" Ron snapped back, while taking a step towards Draco.

"Hmm well I don't know, could it be you wanted to go into _my _dormitory to see _me?__"_ Draco mocked. "Well sorry Weasley I don't go for penniless, ugly, grotesque, males"

Ron took another threatening step forward clenching his freckled hands, his forehead creasing, face turning into a snarl. Looking like a Lion ready to pounce.

"Haha Ferret. You really think your funny dontcha" Ron snapped back. "I actually came here to see my girlfriend, Hermione. Hmm the word girlfriend a bit foreign to ya. Yes I noticed you're a bit behind in the dating. Awww I almost feel sorry for ya. Almost." Ron smiling smugly.

No sooner had he finished his sentence, he was shoved up against the portrait by an irate Head Boy. His hands around the red heads neck, clenching ever so slowly. The attacker, his face a new picture. Eyes glowing with hatred, teeth bare and clenching. Like a snake devouring his prey.

"I wouldn't say such things of matters that you know nothing of. And while we are kind of on the subject of Hermione, yes? She doesn't go out with you, she told me this evening she only said yes because she felt sorry for you. She feels bad now for leading you on, hence why she hasn't answered the portrait door. She's avoiding you, hoping you get the picture that she only likes you as a friend." Ron's eyes slowly filled with unshed tears, Draco continued to smile evilly. "I on the other hand have got extremely lucky in the Hermione department. You see while we were chatting about you, she confessed her feelings about me. You slowly getting what I am saying?" Ron shut his eyes unable to look at the retched boy before him, his stomach filling with dread, his heart slowly breaking. "Yes Hermione and I are a couple".

Ron opened his eyes to look at Draco. Draco released his painfully strong grip on the red heads neck.

"Your lying, she would never date you." Ron responded in a small voice.

"Now why would I do such a perfetic act. Unlike you I will fight for her, that's what she wants. But here's a forewarning" Draco took a menacing step towards Ron. "If you _ever_ try to split Hermione and I up, I will not be responsible for my actions. I am a very possessive boyfriend, so if you so much as look at her in a lecherous way I will make sure you feel _pain_. She's _mine_!" Draco whispered harshly.

With that said and done Draco arrogantly walked into his common room, leaving the red head to come to terms with the turn of events.

As Draco entered the common room he stripped himself of his cloak and scarf. He then proceeded to enter his bedroom, getting ready for the onslaught of insults coming his way. He took down his spells on the door and entered the room.

As he entered his room, he was greeted with the most beautiful sight in his opinion. Hermione was sound asleep, she had her head buried into his pillow, it looked like she was basking in his scent. Her arms and legs were still bound. Her unruly hair was splayed all over her face. Her chest rising and falling in an even pattern, her skin pink from its struggles.

Draco quietly took off his cloak and placed it on a nearby chair and continued his slow walk to his bed. He slowly lowered his self onto his bed beside Hermione's waist. He raised his hand to her face to brush away her hair, which was shielding her creamy white face. As he finally brushed away the last unruly curl he jumped from the bed in fright.

When Draco had left Hermione was left in her slumber, but after an hour Hermione began to stir.

When she awoke she had a blazing headache, she went to move her hand to her head but found it would not move. She looked up to her hand to find her wrists bound to the head of the bed.

Suddenly she was hit with the memories before she went out cold. She was hit with what Draco had done with the ring, how he had demnded that she belonged to him (Hermione scoffed at this) _How dare he, the stubborn fool_. How he had pinned her to the wall, shook her and then pulled out his wand to her.

Hermione was beyond angry, if that's possible. Her blood was boiling over, her heart rate increased, she began to sweat, her muscles clenched and she started to grind her jaw.

"That Bastard!" Hermione screamed.

She then began to struggle on her bounded ankles and wrists, breathing healthily due to exhaustion.

"Draco you get your pale arse back here! You stupid ferret! Ahhhhhhh" Her screamed again.

After move attempts to release her bounds and screaming, she gave up. She was just too tired. Now she lay with her head in the pillows and her hair covering her face. She was still for about a quarter and an hour. Soon she heard the clink of shoes heading towards the oak door.

"Hermione, my word you gave me a scare there, you know your eyes can be really scary sometimes," Draco laughed nervously.

He then moved back to where he was situated before. Hermione moved her hips away from him. Draco did not notice, or he chose not to care. He moved his hand to her cheek but he reached it just to short, Hermione had moved her head out of his reach.

"Don't touch me you creep," Hermione hissed.

Draco's eyes thinned in rejection. _How dare she reject __me__, no, no she does not know what she is doing. She has only just awoke. She loves me, yes, yes she does. _Draco's obsession with Hermione was slowly tipping to insanity for Draco, if he didn't make her his soon Draco would be no more.

Draco moved himself on top of Hermione, his legs straddling her waist. Hermione stiffened with his action. He sat there staring down at her, what she saw was not Draco. His eyes held so much love, not the love that makes you go weak at the knees, no it was crazed love that came one way. And in all honesty Hermione really feared her life.

"Malfoy, wwwhat are yyyyou doing" She stuttered.

Draco still gazed down at her, he slowly raised his hand to her face and wiped the tears that were now falling from her face. He retreated his hand back to his mouth where he tasted her salty tears. He groaned with pleasure, at the knowledge that a piece of Hermione was in him now

"Mine" Draco groaned and swooped down to claim Hermione's lips.

Again he groaned in pleasure. Hermione tried to struggle against him, Draco just held her still with his hands and body. Soon Draco stopped and looked down at his delicate flower. Untouched.

Hermione was sobbing. "Please Malfoy let me go. Look I won't tell anyone, just let me go, please I want my freedom -" Hermione stuttered. But was stopped when Draco's hand went to her mouth.

"No, no never. You will never leave me. Don't you understand Hermione we are meant to be, we will yield great and beautiful children. I do not want another, your it for me." Draco said coldly.

"Fine" Hermione said quickly. "If…if…you let me out il show everyone that we go out…..yea." Hermione was so desperate to get away from him, that she let her infamous brain, to some, fall.

"No! You cannot fool me, my love. If I let you go you will run to Dumbledore. No, no Freedom is one thing I can never give you, never. You see my angel, I'm all you ever need, I'll protect you, love you, look after you. I'll be your everything. You'll want for nothing, but I cannot give you your freedom." Draco had a downcast look upon his face.

He hated seeing her upset, but he didn't want to let her go, he lived because of her. Hermione continued to sob, Draco couldn't take it anymore he threw his self off of the bed and fled the room. Once again placing the charms upon his door. He staggered away.

As he walked out of the room he continued to hear Hermione's cries in his mind, they were slowly tearing his heart to pieces. He stopped his staggering to place his hand on the portrait hole, he was beginning to hyperventilate. _She__'__s never going to love me back. Never. _Again he heard Hermione's cry for freedom.

"NO!! no, no she'll learn to love me, yes she will. Il make her happy, of course I will. I can't lose her," Draco gave another strangled sob at the thought of losing her. He stumbled to one of the sofas and threw his self down.

There in the Head Dorms Draco cried his self to sleep, for the first time.

* * *

Well there you go the fourth chapter of Possessive Love!! I am so sorry i have taken so long to update. This chapter does need some more work done to it, like grammer and such. Sorry if there wasn't much Dramione interaction wink wink nudge nudge You know what i mean hehe!! But i wanted to show people that Draco is mentally unstable, he is a possessive character, but he is also vunerable as you saw at the end of this chapter.

Well hope you liked it, please review...again no flames.

Right onto my other fic Obsessions of the Nymph...i am in the process of finishing the second chapter of it. Its just that i havn't been in the mood to write that fic...only just got in the mood to write this one. I have been busy with college, plus i have been doing some reading of my own on fanfiction. So if there are any fics you think that i might enjoy please tell me. Also i have been reading some Meljean Brook books, quite the writer this one haha.

Well toodles, i really have to stop writing essays for the Authors notes, its practiculy longer then the chapter lol just joking.

Toodles (again) rolls eyes

waves, blows kisses

Cora x


	5. Help?

Heya, sorry for the long update. And sorry this real short chapter! Enjoy...crosses fingers.

* * *

During the night Hermione had been trying to get her restraints off, they were magically tied so she had no hope, but she didn't want to give up.

Early the next morning Hermione gave a strangled cry, her throat dry, wrists swollen, muscles aching. She had been up most of the night trying to get free, only now she had stopped too tired to move.

The door opened slowly revealing Draco in a dishevelled state.

"Hermione" Draco breathed. "We need to talk" He moved to sit beside her.

"What?" snapped Hermione.

Draco's eyes thinned at her, he slowly clenched his fists.

"No need to talk to me in that manner, I -"

"No need to talk to you in that manner, you say. Ha! You have a nerve, you kidnapped me, placed a fucking ring on me which clouded my mind, tied me to your bed and made me miss my lessons! You wanker" Hermione screamed.

"Shut up! Now listen to what I have to say, or I will put a silencing spell on you, understand?" Draco growled.

Hermione laid there waiting for him to continue, glaring daggers at him.

"Good" Draco sighed. "Well, I might as well get straight to the point. I have told you many times over my feelings for you, for you to just through them back in my face. Well, I have had enough of it. I hate seeing you angry with me, it hurts -"

"Oh shut up with this stupid declaration." Hermione interrupted. "I don't give two shits. Either you let me go yourself, or I promise you with all my power I will get out of these restraints. And when I do you will regret the day you were born. Now do you understand?" Hermione spat back.

Draco looked down to his hands, he walked slowly over to one of the chairs beside the bed and slumped down into one of them.

"There really is no hope for us is there" Draco sighed. "I thought given time you would grow to love me, but now I look into your eyes and I know without a shadow of a doubt you don't love me."

Hermione looked at him, she felt pity for him. A boy at his age had been through so much and all he wanted was for someone to love him, how he loved them. Hermione sighed.

"Draco, you shouldn't have forced me to come here. We were brilliant friends, you jeopardized it by tying me here. If you let me go now, I will be willing to brush it all under the carpet so to speak. We can go back to being friends -"

"I don't want to be friends with you" Draco snapped out. "Don't you see I can never just be friends with you, I can't, I can't."

Draco stood up suddenly moved towards his door. He paused at the threshold, hand gripping the door frame tightly.

"I can't let you go." Draco whispered.

As soon as said he walked out of the door, shutting it behind him.

Hermione cried in utter frustration. She laid there thinking of ways to get out, none where logical or capable to do. So she laid still trying to clear her mind for sleep.

Just as she was drifting to sleep the door to Draco's room was violently opened. Hermione looked towards the door seeing a male silhouette.

"Hermione……." it breathed.

When Draco left Hermione, he made his way down to the common room. He threw himself down on one of the sofa's, laying straight out. There he fell into a difficult sleep.

Draco awoke to the sound of knocking on the portrait. He gave a sigh of frustration and moved towards the portrait intent on giving the person behind it a right whipping.

As he thrust open the door he came face to face…

"I thought I had gotten rid of you…"

The silhouette ran through the threshold towards Hermione, she gasped in shock.

"Ron!"

* * *

Heya,

I am so sorry i havn't updated in like...well ages. And I am also very sorry for this update...it's really short...The next chapter will definatly be alot longer crosses fingers...I just had to show that I hadn't forgoten this fic!

Well I hope you enjoy this real short chapter. Again sorry!

Cora xxx


	6. HeartBroken

Wooo I held my promise, claps for me!! So here we go.

* * *

"I thought I had gotten rid of you" Draco growled.

Ron slowed his stride into the common room to glare in Draco's direction, but he uttered no words. He picked up his strong stride going up the stairs towards the Head rooms. Draco hot on his heels.

"Where do you think your going Weasley?" Draco bit out, hands clenching into fists.

Ron kept up his ascent to the rooms, still ignoring Draco, he turned towards Hermione's room and burst through the door. His eyes looking around her room wildly. Seeing no sign of Hermione, Ron turned back towards the door where Draco stood with a smirk.

"Where is she?" Ron snapped at Draco, his hands clenching into fists.

"Where's who?" Draco replied.

"You know who the fuck I am talking about. Hermione. Harry and me haven't seen her since she got here. Now where the fuck is she." Ron shouted at the end, stepping closer to Draco.

"I don't know Weasley. Probably trying to hide from you, wouldn't blame her." Draco replied smugly.

Ron, already on the edge, strode forward and pushed Draco out of the way as he made his way to Draco's room. Draco seeing this, remembering he didn't lock his room, tried to run in front of Ron.

Ron burst through the door, running into the centre, he stopped with a gasp.

"Ron!" Hermione breathed.

There Ron saw Hermione spread out on a King size bed, she was red and her eyes were puffy from crying, her hands tied to each bed post, her ankles too.

Draco soon ran into the room, his eyes darting between Hermione and Ron. At that point Ron whipped round to Draco, his wand pointed between his eyes. Ron's eyes where darkening due to the sudden increase of rage, hands tightening, teeth clenched and bare.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? Your crazy" Ron laughed maniacally. "Seriously you keep saying your nothing like your father, well look at her Malfoy, go on fucking look at her"

Draco turned his worried eyes from Ron to his love, her eyes filled with tears, some of them travelling down her face, her wrists red and her face full of pain.

"See this is what your father caused, hurt, pain." Ron spoke wisely.

He clenched his eyes shut, this was not supposed to happen, she was to fall in love with him. Oh how had things got this way. He re-opened his eyes and glared at Ron.

"Get out." He growled.

Ron gave him a doubled look, and stepped back a bit.

"No, I'm taking Hermione with me." Ron said nervously, he was getting scared with the look Draco was giving him.

Draco growled. "Your not taking her anywhere." He then stalked over to Ron and drew back his arm and punched him hard in the face.

Due to the force of the punch Ron was knocked to the floor. On the floor Ron attempted to get back up, but Draco was on him before he could. Draco straddled him and repeatedly hit his face not giving Ron the chance to strike back, Hermione was screaming in the background.

"Draco no! Please, please I'm begging you!" Hermione sobbed out.

As soon as Draco heard this he stopped, breathing heavily. He looked down to Ron and grimaced at the sight. His nose was broken, blood pouring out of it, his lip split, cheek bruised and bloody, his right eye swollen unable to see out of it. After his inspection he turned his eyes to Hermione, she lay there staring at him, face red, eyes swollen and tears pouring out of her eyes.

Draco knew what he had to do, he sighed and stood up. He drew out his wand, she gasped, he waved it in her general direction where the bonds keeping Hermione down where lifted.

"Go." Draco breathed out.

Hermione continued to lay there, staring at Draco. His eyes were closed, hands clenched and his body rigged where he stood.

"GO." Draco screamed at her.

Not wanting to be screamed at again, she flew from the bed and went to help Ron out of the room. When both Ron and Hermione left Draco broke out in a fit of rage, tearing his sheets, pillow, pulling his clothes out of his cupboard, smashing his picture frames. Screaming as he did so.

123123123123123123123123123123

Hermione helped Ron all the way to the Hospital Wing, she moved him to a bed. She was still crying.

"Oh Ron, I'm so, so sorry." She cried out.

Ron reached out a hand and grabbed hers, he tried to smile but it came out as a grimace.

"Don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for." He breathed out.

"Oh my what am I going to do?" She questioned.

"Need you ask, we're going straight to the Headmaster, hopefully they'll chuck Malfoy straight into Akzaban." Ron replied.

Hermione played with her fingers and averted her eyes.

"Hermione, we are going to Dumbledore, right." Ron asked dubiously.

"Err, well Ron -"

"No Hermione! We are going straight to Dumbledore." Ron snapped.

Hermione having quite enough of being snapped at lately.

"Ron stop it, listen to me." Hermione stopped to make sure he listened. "Right, well, erm, I just don't want to go to the Headmaster. No Ron, be quiet. Lets just keep it between us three. There's no need to tell anyone else. I am sure he is not going to do anything else. Please Ron, I've been through so much this past few days. Please." She looked down at him with pleading eyes.

Ron unable to resist the look gave in with a growl. "But you stay with me and Harry at all times, your not to stay in the Head Dorms unless you have someone there, understood."

"Yes." She said with a sigh.

123123123123123123123123123

As soon as his rage started it finished, he was hit with a powerful pain in his chest. He fell to the floor clutching himself, breathing shallow. As he laid in a pitiful state his eyes poured with tears.

Draco was literally heartbroken.

"I've lost her, I love you Hermione, why couldn't't you see that." Draco whispered to himself.

There Draco fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Awwww poor Draco. Well anyhu, this chapter is longer then the one before. I had to get Hermione out of the room because it seemed to...like unreal...yea and it seems real that Hermione forgave him...grrr never mind.

Well hope you like this chapter, again review...no Flames...its better to have constructive crit :) Then i can make it better. But this whole fic has not been beta-d unlike my other fics.

Thanks

Cora xxx


	7. Early Mornings

Ok I have terrible writers block at the moment... but i did come up with this really short chapter... but it is important!! So again read and review please!! :)

* * *

The next morning Hermione and Ron could be found in the common room, they had been released from the hospital wing hours before no questions asked, just sitting in silence. What were they thinking?

Ron, was still enraged of what happened the night before. He wanted to kill Draco for what he had done to Hermione, but he didn't know exactly what Draco did to Hermione. She hadn't told him, even through his persistence she still hadn't told him what went on. This irritated him to no end, at one point during the night while they were talking he wanted to shake her and demand that she tell him. They had argued for a while, now they sat in silence, Ron sulking and Hermione thinking what she was going to do with Draco.

_What happens if he still persists? What happens if he hurts Ron, or himself?_ All sorts of questions entered Hermione's head.

Ron having enough of the silence leapt from his chair and faced Hermione with a look of rage, Hermione reeled back in fright.

"Tell me Hermione, tell me everything that son of a bitch done to you. I have had enough of this silence" Ron shouted.

"Ron, please, just leave it. I don't want to talk about it, ok." Hermione sighed.

"You don't…. you don't want to talk about it." Ron stuttered. He took swift, angry steps towards Hermione's chair. He placed his hands on her armrest, blocking her in. He stared into her eyes with a menacing look.

"Well you are going to talk about it….. Now!" He growled.

Hermione now pinned into the chair in fright, whimpered, tears springing to her eyes. "Please" Hermione cried out as she shook her head.

"Tell me Hermione, or so help me I _will_ tell Harry what I saw tonight." He whispered menacingly.

"Please Ron, I'm begging you, leave it alone. Its over." Hermione breathed out.

Ron growled out in frustration, his breath blowing Hermione's loose strands of hair out of her face. He gripped the armrests even tighter till his hands went white, he then slapped his hands on the armrests in anger, making Hermione jump and squeak in fright. He pulled away from Hermione making his way to the stairs.

"Where are you going" Hermione whispered.

Ron stopped in his tracks but did not look back. "Bed." Then continued up the stairs.

Hermione sighed, her body filling with exhaustion. She slumped in her chair, eyes closing and body relaxing.

**123123123123123**

At the other end of the castle, down a few ways, maybe way under ground into the dungeons. Sat a greasy haired man, a hand clutching his chin, occasionally rubbing his long, thin fingers along it. This man was thinking, scheming and most of all trying to help someone. He had always liked this student, thought of him as his son.

"Is this true, your not lying." Said Snape.

"Of course not, why would I lie about love." Snapped the student, as if what the professor had said was the most preposterous idea.

"But of all people, her, you know you will not be safe if _he _finds out." Snape drawled.

"I do not care, I have loved her many a year. _He _can get lost for all I care. All I care and want is Hermione." The boy cried out in anguish.

The student sat up straighter in his seat, he ran a shaky hand through his longish silky hair. He focused his purple eyes on the professor in a deadly manner.

"She will be mine, Severus. With your help." Growled the student.

Snape nodded. But deep inside he knew there was some major problems arising now. What a interesting year.

Soooo what did you think? Yes i know very very short. And no DRACO!! But i couldn't think to do anything for him... because this chapter is set at the same time - early in the morning - Draco is still out cold.

Oooo wonder who that other student is... not hard really i guess... not good at making things hidden. Oh the shame hehe!!

Well thank you to everyone who has been reviewing!! I do get back to everyone!!

Again thank you, review!! Please hehe... but no Flames.

I will try to get another chapter up soon... it will be longer... much longer!! Got so much planned!!

Bibi Cora x Waves and blows kisses


End file.
